powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgrading
The power to upgrade properties and abilities. Sub-power of Augmentation, Variable Manipulation, Evolution and Remaking/Customization. Opposite to Downgrading. Also Called * Refinement/Refining * Updating Capabilities The user is able to upgrade both entities and objects by significantly increasing their traits and capabilities in a permanent way, be it their physical, mental or spiritual properties, their supernatural abilities both in raw power and mastery, any skill they may already possess, or all of the above either immediately via the unlocking of superior forms or gradually through the enhancement of their latent potential. Applications *Condition Augmentation **Potential Enhancement **Advanced Powers *Power Augmentation **Energy Augmentation **Skill Enhancement **Upgrading Subordination *Quality Enhancement **Enhanced Properties **Weapon Enhancement *Super Form **Hyper Form **Legendary Form **Upgraded Form *Transformation **Transformation Advancement Associations * Augmentation * Customization * Remaking * Variable Manipulation Limitations * May be limited to specific fields and/or require associated resources. * User may experience physical and/or mental side effects. Known Users * Galvanic Mechamorphs (Ben 10 series) ** Upgrade / Ship / Bootleg * Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) * Galactus (Marvel) *The Machines (The Matrix series) Known Items/Forces/Processes/Locations * Black Vortex (Marvel) * Light Capsules (Mega Man X series) * Refinement (s-CRY-ed) * The Light/Other Side (s-CRY-ed) * The Armor of Unicron (Transformers: Cybertron) Gallery Upgrade_Fused_With_Car.png|Upgrade (Ben 10 series) truly lives up to his name. Danny Phantom Technus Upgrades Valerie's Suit.gif|With his ability to upgrade any form of technology, Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) was able to upgrade Valerie's ghost hunting suit into a new, more powerful armor equipped with more advanced weapons. Neo vs Agents.jpg|Johnson, Jackson and Thompson (The Matrix Reloaded) have all been upgraded by the Machines, making them strong enough to briefly combat Neo. Black Vortex Beast.jpg|After Henry McCoy/Beast (Marvel) submitted to the power of the Black Vortex its cosmic energies infused into him, augmenting both his genius intellect and mutant capabilities, boosting his already impressive power set and understanding of the universe to new heights. Black Vortex Gamora.jpg|After Gamora (Marvel) was exposed to the power of the Black Vortex, cosmic potential was unleashed, vastly improving on all of her previous abilities and bestowing additional ones such flight and fabricating weapons out of cosmic energy. Black Vortex Angel.jpg|As result of being under the cosmic power of the Black Vortex, Warren Worthington III/Angel (Marvel) gained new and incredible abilites including new cosmic wings that allow him to fly faster than light. Black Vortex Kitty Pryde.jpg|After exposure to the power of the Black Vortex, Katherine Pryde/Shadow Cat (Marvel) became able to phase through different planes of existence and ascend to a cosmic plane. Black Vortex Ronan.png|After utilizing the power of the Black Vortex, Ronan the Acuser (Marvel) became cosmically infused with its power, gaining new enhancements and abilities including the ability to trap people within micro-realities that take shape based on its victim's deepest feelings of guilt. Black Vortex Cyclops, Iceman, and Groot.jpg|After exposure to the power of the Black Vortex, Scott Summer/Cyclops, Robert Drake/Iceman, and Groot (Marvel) all had their cosmic potential unleashed, vastly improving on all of his previous abilities and bestowing additional ones. Light Capsule.png|The Light Capsules (Mega Man X series) can outfit X with various armor upgrades, or upgrade Zero's current armor to enhance the abilities and defenses... Ultimate_ArmorX.png|...such X's Ulitmate Armor which reduces any damge taken by half, allows X to fire the powerful Plasma Charge Shot, air dash and hover in midair, fire endless uncharged special weapons, and use his incredibly powerful Nova Strike for an unlimited amount of time... Black_Zero_X8.png|...and Zero's Black Zero enhancement which reduces any damage taken by half, allows Zero to destroy projectile with his upgrad Z-Saber, and increases his attack power. s-CRY-ed Kazuma Gets the Shell Bullet Ultimate.gif|After coming in contact the backbone of the Crystal, Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) acquired the power of The Light/Other Side, transforming his Shell Bullet into the Shell Bullet Ultimate. Transformers Cybetron Galvatron.jpg|After using the power of the Armor of Unicron to infuse himsefl with the power of Gigantion's Cyber Planet Key, Megatron (Transformers: Cybertron) upgraded into Galvatron, acquiring far greater strength and electrical abilities, raw power,the power to asborb energy, and the power to form his energy into a destructive sword. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power Category:Umbrella Powers